MonsterInLaw
by xXSlackerByChoiceXx
Summary: Hinata fights back against her fiance's mother, who will try at anything to destroy their relationship, afraid he's making the biggest mistake in her life. Contains; attempted humor with nice fluffy romance. Sasuhina Read and review.


Hinata sat at the beach, in a purple bikini, with her sunglasses put in place. She looked to her left and noticed a huge dog running towards her. Before she could react she was knocked down buy the furball and it started to slobber on her face.

The dog was soon removed from her. " Hey, sorry about that.."

She looked up and felt heat rush toward her face. There a beautiful boy stood with coal black eyes nice silky hair, and him being in only bathing trunks, it showed of his abs and muscles.

"N-no it's alright.."

Sasuke looked at her and smiled.

" I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

" O-oh I'm Hinata Hyuuga," she gave out a beautiful smile, " nice to meet you."

One of the dogs tugged at Sasuke and he scowled at the dog.

" Well I have to go," he said scratching the back of his head. " See you around, maybe?"

She nodded her head and watched him walk away.

* * *

(scene change; Her house)

" I swear Ten-Ten, it must be fate!" Hinata said while putting on her waitress outfit. " I saw him _twice!_ I mean that has to count for something.

" Yeah but have you even talked to him?" Asked Ten-Ten tying a black apron on over her white work shirt.

"Well yes I did once! This dog he was walking jumped onto me.."

"How romantic.." She said sarcastically. As I pouted "We'll talk about this after work."

* * *

Finally making there way to there work place they went there own ways preparing the dishes they were to serve.

Hinata was given fish balls and she took off into the party. After people had taken a few she saw the man whom she was destined to be with.

"Comeon Sasuke the deal was that you would." A red headed girl said whom wore a dress that showed more skin then clothe.

"Hn, I don't remember making a deal.."

"Yeah but we did-" She stopped talking and looked at Hinata who was just standing there. "What are you doing? Easedropping.."

Hinata realized she was talking to her and quickly turned red.

Sasuke turned nd saw Hinata turning diffrent shades of red.

" Oh um- D-do you guys want some fish balls? I m-mean there not fish _balls_ there fish rolled into...balls and- um.." She thus felt het rush against her cheek.

"No we are not interested in fish's genitielia.."

" Oh okay um very well..." Hinata turned to leave. As she started cleaning a table she felt a large hnd on her shoulder.

Hinata turned around and lavender eyes met black ones.

" Why were you listening to what i was talking about with her?"

Hinata blushed once again. "Oh um, I-I Didn't-"

She was cut off by Sasuke, "Because you should've been talking to me instead.."

After that comment they just continued to talk. They really did click. Unfortunently Karin noticed this.

Hinata bumped into Karin and quickly apoligized. She looked towards Sasuke and back to the girl. _Perfect._

"Hey I'm going to tell you this because I like you.. But Sasuke is gay.."

"Wha-What? Oh I see...Thanks for telling me.."

The lavender eyed beauty walked away. She couldn't believe it... And she thought she found the one.

Before she knew it she bumped into the man himself.

" Ah..Gomen.." Hinata tried to leave but was grabbed by the arm by Sasuke.

" Hey.. I was actually looking for you..Maybe we could exchange numbers?"

She tried to leave again but was blocked off by a confused Sasuke. " I don't think that'd be a good idea."

She was given another confused look.

"I thought we hit it off well?"

"I thought so too but" her eyes sadened and she whispered the word, _"your gay.."_

"What? What gave you that idea! I love alot of ladies! I mean not alot of ladies just..." He sighed and grabbed her by the shoulders..."I really like you and I'd really like to see you again." Sasuke gave her another genuine smile.

She blushed once again, "Okay..."

(Two years later)

Hinata Uchiha.. It sounds so right together. Hinata smiled to herself.

She unconciously lifted her right hand and looked at the beautiful diamond ring that was worn on her ring finger.

She heard the door open to reveal her husband, her bestfriend, her... everything.

She got up and put her arms around his neck as he placed his arms around her waist.

Sasuke placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

" How was work, Mr. Uchiha?" She said a playful smile on her lips as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

" Mm, very tiring Ms. Uchiha," Sasuke smiled. " I'm just glad I'm here with you."

They shared a passionate kiss and the phone rung, cutting them off from continuing.

" I'll get it, it's probably my mothers assistant." Sasuke got up and made his way toward the phone.

' Hello?'

_'Ah hey Sasuke, its Shizune!'_

' Hey Shizune, how's my mother doing?'

_' Oh the doctor's letting her rest and she finally finished her therapy.'_

_'_ Oh really that's good, do you think I can talk to her.'

_' Ah yes of course.' _

* * *

Shizune passed the phone to a Mikoto whom looked more refreshed drinking a glass of wine with a smile one her face.

" It's Sasuke, he wants to talk to you."

" Ah very well- Hi honey!" She said standing up walking toward her balcony window.

_' Hello, mom I actually wanted to talk to you about something.'_

" You can tell me anything Sasuke."

_' Well, Mom! I'm going to get married to Hinata!' Sasuke said smiling through the phone._

Mikito dropped her glass of wine on the floor.

It seemed as her world has frozen.

Shizune watched as Mikito's face continued to change from confusion, depression, and then anger.

She faked a smile gritting her teeth. " Is that so? Well I'm happy for you! Congratulations! I'm going to have to meet her Sasuke!"

'_ Of course mother, we're going to go over there in two days. You're going to really like her mother.'_

_"_Yeah I bet I am Sasuke. Well I must go, someones on the other line, I love you, honey.

_' Love you to, mother.'_

Mikoto hung up the phone and threw it down.

She sat on the couch, a blank look on her face. "I'm going to lose him, Shizune. He's marrying, whore!"

" Mikoto, really... As long as Sasuke's happy then that's all that matters."

"No... I'm going to stop this! He's going to make the biggest mistake of his life..."

" Just leave the kid be..you know what you need? You need a-a-a hobby! Yeah! Or a project! Let's figure out a project for you!"

" A project huh?" She thought for a moment and Shizune swore she saw a light bulb appear above her head. " I got one! Project; Stop Sasuke from making the biggest mistake in his life!"

" Uh...I think you misunderstood what I said..."

" Nonsense Shizune!" Mikoto said suddenly finished wth her wine bottle. " Shizune I need more wine!"


End file.
